Eretath
Eretath History The first settlers of Eretath traveled by boat from the mainlands, settling into the first safe harbor they found. Through the summer the settlers worked, building a small village, a port, and quarrying granite to begin the construction of a city wall and castle. The winter was unexpectedly harsh, and night after night of deep frost killed crops. The final blow was dealt as the earth shook, and a massive wave washed away the port, the village, and killed more than half of the residents. Generations passed, and eventually civilization found the ruins of the old city. Coloni, who were accustomed to the cold and wet climate, rebuilt the village further inland. They moved and repaired the city walls, and continued the construction of the castle. They named the city Beorhbeach for the tomblike mounds that marked the old village, and the castle Eirden, where the royal family resides to this day. In recent generations, the rulers of Eretath have caused significant controversy in choosing their queens. Most recently, scandal was created when King Jacob, newly crowned and youthful, took for his bride Rook Thanatos, a hedge witch and the Lord of Blackstone. This union granted the kingdom three royal heirs: Prince Etienne, Princess Mariah, and Princess Josephine. Government Eretath is ruled by a monarch whose power is absolute. The Hawker family has held the throne for six generations and are typically considered benevolent rulers. Any person from the wealthiest lords to the poorest peasant may ask to see the ruling king or queen at court to resolve serious matters. Smaller matters fall under the jurisdiction of local magistrates. Magistrates are often placed into power via popular support, though formal elections are rarely held. They are charged with enforcing the laws of the kingdom within their towns and villages, resolving minor disputes, and caring for the infrastructure in and around their towns. They may represent their people to the monarch, and are likewise held responsible by the monarch for the failures of their town. Both men and women may hold positions of power. The crown is a birthright reserved for the firstborn child of the King and Queen, be that child male or female. Women may also be magistrates, but are rarely elevated to the position. Geography There is great diversity in the geography of Eretath. The royal city of Beorhbeach'' ''lies northwest of the mouth of Tigharn Bay. The oldest and largest city in Eretath, it is home to the royal castle Eirden'' ''and is considered the seat of government. Eirdin sits at the top of a hill, the city spread out below it, rushing to the sea. Climbing from the harbor to the palace requires taking one of the many winding roads through the city, and a climb of several hundred feet. While the climb can be difficult, those who live higher on the hill are safe from the waves and flooding that occasionally pull the poorer, lower portions of the city back out to sea. By horseback, the journey from Beorhbeach to the port city of Pilurn 'can take three weeks. When waters in the bay are calm and the wind is favorable, a skilled captain may make the trip in three days. Those who sail out of Pilrun are almost always skilled, or else they would not sail at all. Despite Eretath's many natural harbors, her rough seas and jagged rocks spell death for any sailor who underestimates her. Therefore in addition to fishing, many in Pilrun make a comfortable living as wreckers, salvaging goods and materials from abandoned ships and rescuing stranded men...for a price. Riding north from Pilrun, one encounters the '''Arcelijir '(sometimes '''Arkelijir) Mountains.'' ''These peaks are the highest in Eretath. They are prone to rock and mud slides in the summer months, and avalanches in the winter. It may not rain for months, only to drop a foot of precipitation, causing flooding or trapping the locals. Despite this, people flock to the city of Arcel'' ''at the mountain's base, where sits the richest mining operation in Eretath. Precious metals and gems pour from the mountain, providing a comfortable living for any man or woman bold enough to try their luck. Across the arid mountains, in the northeast corner of Eretath, the trade city of Fhelia '''does business with Mekti and Jallen traders. Lumber from the west and produce from the south find their way to Fhelia to be sold and traded for foreign goods such as spices and textiles. At the southern foot of Eretath's mountains is '''Lorhn, its largest farming city. Though it sees little preciptation, the climate is warm, the soil is rich, and runoff from melting snowfall makes it possible to irrigate crops year-round. Because of the remote nature of the larger cities, much of the produce is dried or otherwise preserved for transport. The '''Eurigh Peninsula '''is occasionally an island. At the highest tides, portions of the land bridge connecting it to Eretath are completely underwater. This isolated location is the home of The Order of Baran. The men and women who join the order value silence and skill in their studies. While they are trained in Eretath and pledge themselves to the Great God, Barani are found in every major city on Domhain Byd, and near every person of note and wealth knows at least one. Economy The climate in most populated areas of Eretath is mild to cold, with ample rainfall, fog, and some snow in the winters. The growing season is short and therefore argicultural activity is limited to what crops and livestock can brave the cool, damp conditions. Eretath's shores are inviting but deceptive. Jagged rocks hide just below the ocean's surface, snagging and taking down many ships before the reach the habor. Export economy is limited, however port towns often have a booming salvage economy. What Eretath lacks in arable land and shipping it makes up in natural resources. Vast woodlands yield lumber and game, rivers host countless fish, shores give salt, mountains offer stone as well as precious gems and metals. Beorhbeach is known as one of the finest producers of horses, and a thriving economy exists around their breeding and sale. Religion While their is no official religion, the majority of people in Eretath worship the Great God Llahm. It is expected that the royal family pray to him, however no law limits religious expression and adherents to every religion in Domhain Byd may be found within Eretath's borders. Followers of Llahm find a sense of wonder in the world and all Llahm's creations. Following the marriage of King Jacob to Lord Rook, Temples to Righana and Tep became more common. The liberally sexual religion was marginally accepted prior to this, but the increased presence resulted in a backlash from Eretath's more conservative citizens. While the followers of Righana and Tep and the temples themselves are still sometimes regarded with suspicion, there is little outward bigotry--such things are now prohibited by law. Customs Traditionally a conservative kingdom, attitudes have been slowly but notably relaxing under the rule of King Jacob and Queen Rook. Overt displays of the body are still heavily frowned upon outside festivals, and non-heterosexual relationships are kept as "open secrets". Eretath was formerly a renowned producer of horsekin laborers and soldiers, however this also ended early in King Jacob's reign. Slavery of any kind, Daoine or Strainseiri, is now outlawed. Because the winter season is long and often dark, parties and feasts are are common in the colder, coastal regions. These often feature wild game and fruit preserves, wine, and light and warmth from fires, candles, and now gas lamps. Category:Kingdoms